Miranda
Miranda is an onara fighter from Eight Marbles and Eight Marbles 2X. Miranda is an angel who appeared to fight the devil (possibly Megaria) who appeared in the kingdom's country. She has the power to fly and make her butt bigger for more powerful farts. There is no other information known other than her bio as of yet. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X, Miranda is an All Rounder character, being able to attack from near, above and far at equal distances. Her notable attacks include a ring projectile that pulls the enemy to her on contact, a dive kick that doubles as a command grab, a hovering gas cloud that locks up the enemy even when blocking, a anti-air that doubles as a command grab and a command dash that gives her multiple options depending on which direction she goes. She may be fast and powerful, but she has lower then average health then the cast, has long recovery on most of her moves, none of her specials hit low and she can be very meter dependent to rack up damage. Another thing to note is that all her specials end in a grab of some sort except for Angel Burst, making her combos small since she cant follow up after them. (Her supers are the only way to extend her combos off of her grabs.) Brave and Stinker 3 Miranda has also made an appearance in Brave and Stinker 3 as an optional boss. Boss Quotes * .......... * You will be my sparring partner? Best regards! * Let's go..... I won't be holding back! * Fufufu~ You think you can beat me? (Taunting) * Wa......wawawa!? (grabbed) * Uuu....that smelled terrible.... (after grabbed) * You're mine!! (grab) * Ngh.....! Angel's Kiss! (Attacking) * And another! * Take this! * full power! * Now! get ready! * Nnh! This... is gonna be big...!! * What did you think of my finisher!? * Fufufu....~ That was great! * Kuh...... you're...stronger than you look... (defeated) Personality Miranda seems to fight with serious intentions and does what she must to complete what was ordered of her, she seems to not waste time defeating her enemy. She sometimes looks slightly embarrassed when showing off her ability to enlarge her butt. Normals Standing A A Miranda Does a really quick knee attack that combos into other moves easily Standing S S Miranda Slides her butt forward with good range. The move hits twice and hearts show when hitting an enemy. This has the most damage out of her normals. Standing A D Miranda Attacks with both her fists. This attack has good range, but does less damage than her S attack. Down A ↓ + A Miranda quickly kicks her foot outwards. This attack does the same damage as Standing A, but with more horizontal range. Down S ↓ + S Miranda Scoots her butt forward. This attack has fairly decent horizontal range. Down D ↓ + D Miranda Kicks forward with both legs. This attack has a deceptively long range, and has good power behind it. A Air A (In the air) Miranda does a quick aerial knee attack. This attack, if done high enough can combo easily into S Air. S Air S (In the air) Miranda sticks her butt while landing. D Air D (In the air) Miranda Kicks both legs out while landing. Special Command List (This applies to standard keyboard controls) Taunt S+D Miranda does a quick pose. Fast animation but only a small meter increase. Angel Ring ↓ ↘ → + A or S (Q or W or for → Q/W simple commands) Miranda tosses a halo shaped projectile at her enemy. If it hits they're pulled to her butt where she then farts 3 times. The halo travels from her lower body upward at a slight angle and does not go full screen. The S version has a longer range. Angel Burst ↓ ↘ → + D ( E or → + E for simple commands) After a short delay, Miranda farts out a lingering gas cloud that hits a maximum of 5 times. Long startup and short range, but can open up her enemy to more moves if it hits. Wing Saber → ↓ ↘ + A or S ( ↓ + Q/W or ↘ Q/W for simple commands) Miranda uppercuts her enemy with her wings. If this move hits she lands on her enemy and farts 3 times on them. This move is invincible on startup but can leave her open on block. Angel Dash → ↓ ↘ + D ( ↘ + E or ↓ + E for simple commands) Miranda does a fast dash forward. This can be canceled into her air normals or Divine Cannon. This can be done in the air as well. Divine Cannon IN AIR ONLY ↓ ↘ → + A, S or D (Q, W or E for simple commands) With the A and S versions Miranda does a dive kick at a angle, The D version launches her upward instead. If this attack hits she will land on her enemy and fart on them 3 times similar to Wing Saber on hit. Can be done from Angel Dash as well. Leaves her open on block. Angel Catch → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← + A, S or D ( ← + Q, W or E for simple commands) Miranda turns around and grabs her enemy with her wings. She then farts in them 3 times while the enemy is trapped in them. Unblockable but short range and semi long startup. Cannot be combo'd into. Supers Final Crash IN AIR ONLY ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D ( W+E for simple commands) *Costs 2 Super Bars A super version of Divine Cannon. If the dive kick hits Miranda will land on her enemy, enlarge her butt then release a big fart on her enemy. Does high damage. Angel Saber ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← + D ( W + E or ↓ W + E or ← W + E for simple commands) *Costs 3 Super Bars A super version of Wing Saber. If she hits with this move she uppercuts the enemy a few times then enlarges her butt to let out a powerful fart. Does extreme damage. Omega Burst ON GROUND ONLY ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → + D (→ W+E for simple commands) *'Costs 3 Super Bars' Miranda throws a Angel Ring forward. If it hits she enlarges her butt then releases a big far reaching fart forward at her enemy. Does extreme damage. Can be comboed off of the grabs from the majority of her other moves. Trivia * Miranda is 16 years old. Despite her being a angel, she has a human age maybe implying that she isnt fully a angel, or just a human with angelic powers. * Her wings are more then likely supposed to be white, but were made yellow to avoid complications with her color pallete. This is a common practice for older games. * Miranda bears a resemblance to Rika manabe from makai tenshi djibril. * Her health is set at 290, putting her on the lower side of the health pool. * Her bio says she has come for the demons that appeared. The only demons in the game are Megaria and Duruji, hinting she has conflict with them, but she shares no special interactions with either of them. * Her name was just "Angel" in the first Eight Marbles game. * She had her sprites redone for Eight Marbles 2X from the first game, her older sprites had some different normal attack sprites as well. * She uses the second set of fart sfx for her farts. The other characters that uses these are Megaria, Asira, Karin and Orca. * Even though shes an angel, shes missing a key thing angels have, a halo. Her Angel Ring resembles one though. * She is one of the few characters that looks angry after she is hit with a spanking attack. Category:Characters Category:Brave and Stinker